Ancient Breed, New Breed
by Luna Uchiha666
Summary: What happens when you meet a breed of shape-shifter that's as old as the world itself? Chaos, Love, Hate, and a new family. Well the Cullens and Wolves are in for quite a shock of their lives when they meet Tatsu the almost last of her kind in the world. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1 Swept Away

**I own nothing of Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer though Tatsu is very much mine! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ancient Breed Modern Breed.<p>

Chapter 1. Swept Away; New Friend.

With The Cullens.

Edward was in the little cottage house with his beloved with an even more beloved daughter getting ready for a huge storm to arrive and pass over the small town of Forks, WA. It was to be the biggest in years. Even though they were vampires they still had to worry about their home getting damaged by possible flying debrew and the fact that little Renesme was not full vampire but only half. After everything was as secured as can be, they all left for a quick hunt just incase this storm didn't let up for days.

So when they all walked out the cottage, they took to the forests and Renesme stayed close to her mother as they split up to hunt different areas for different animals. Bella found a big stag grazing in the grass before the storm hit.

When Bella was finished with her meal, she went in search of her daughter; following her scent for miles till she got to a beach where her scent and the scent of a jack rabbit ended. Bella began to panic and went in search for Edward to tell him what happened. The whole family, including the wolves, began their frantic search for the lost halfling. But their search stopped when it began raining heavily and any and all traces of her scent was washed away. They left for their homes; promising to go out and search once more once the storm let up.

Somewhere In The Distance.

Renesme's P.O.V.

I woke up in a strange house. The ceiling above me was painted a black color with painted stars and a crescent moon. I looked around and saw that what I was lying on was a pallet on the floor. No bed in sight with an oil lamp burning on the other side of the room with a book closed by it. I sniffed the air and found no familiar scents anywhere. Not my mothers, fathers, Jacobs, or anyone. The only other scent in the room was that of another female and it was very strong.

'So she lives here then,' I though to myself. 'I wonder where I am though and how I even got here. I remember hunting a big rabbit when a big wave of the ocean came and swept me away then just nothing.'

My thoughts were interupted when the door slid open and a girl about 15 years walked in wearing a type of dress that also looked like a robe. It was pure white with some beatiful designs of swirls and a bird here and there decorated it and the sleeves covered both her arms so you couldn't see her hands and her feet were hidden as well. At the bottom of the robe/dress was all red. Her hair was as black as the night sky and went all the way down to her hips and her skin was almost was white as my family's but more porcelain than anything. When her eyes met mine, I gaped and stared in awe. They were the color of the moon with some blue mixed in. All in all, she was gorgeous; like my mother and aunts and my grandmother and she wasn't even a vampire!

But I could smell something else on her that wasn't quite human but almost smelt like Jacob and the other wolves but not really the same scent.

"I see that you've awakened little onna. How are you feeling?" Her voice was as soft as milk and honey and felt like silk ringing in my ears.

"I-I-I'm fine thank you." I said shyly.

She smiled and walked over to me and I now noticed a small tray in her hands with two steaming cups. I sniffed lightly for the scent and caught sugar and mixed fruits. She sat next to me with grace and placed the tray down and handed me a cup.

"Careful, it's still pretty hot." She warned me lightly.

I sat up and took the cup carefully from her hands and blew on the hot liquid.

"What is it?" I asked pausing in cooling down the drink.

"Mixed berry tea with two teaspoons of sugar." She said then took a small sip before placing it on her lap and still holding onto it.

I took a tentative sip of the tea and felt rush through my tastebuds; it was delicious! I took another sip, being careful of it still being hot.

I heard her giggle at me and turned to her. She placed her cup down on the tray again then she just studied me with a sad look in her eyes.

"You are far from you home little onna."

I gave a small nod. "Where am I exactly?"

"In the high mountains of Hawaii."

I was shocked. 'The storm dragged me all the way to Hawaii?!'

"But fear not," she said with a smile again. "The moment you are strong and well enough, we will leave for your home and to return you to your family. I am sure that they are scared out of their minds wondering where you are little onna."

"I'm sure they are," then a thought struck me; well a couple thoughts. "How long was I out for and what is your name?"

She giggled. "Forgive me. Well in order; you have been asleep for two and a half days and my name is Tatsu. Now what is your name little onna?"

I was speechless; two and a half days?! My family is really gonna go nuts now. "My name is Renesme Carlie Cullen."

"It is nice to meet you little Renesme. Now; finish your tea and get some rest. I'll take you out hunting tomorrow, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay Tatsu." I drank my tea and spoke to her a little more about her and why she lived alone. Come to find out, she was the last shape shifter of her clan but she wouldn't tell me what animal she could turn into. All she did was smile a mischivous smile and told me I would see in due time. I let it go with a smile and giggled. When I finished, she took my cup and placed it on the tray next to her cup. She tucked me in and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Sweet dreams little onna."

She blew out the lamp and everything went dark. I closed my eyes and went to sleep; feeling absolutely safe with the new shape-shifter and knew by instinct, she'll keep me safe from harm till I get home and with my family again.


	2. Chapter 2 Going Home

**I own nothing of Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer though Tatsu is very much mine! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY SOONER! UPDATING THIS IS VERY CONFUSING FOR ME AND I BELIEVE I JUST FIGURE IT OUT TOO SO ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Also, I would like to thank both my reviewers and followers of this story so far! It gives me great confidence to continue my story knowing someone(s) are enjoying it!**

**"... Talking ..."**

**'... Thinking ..."**

_**'... Mental/Pack Talking ...'**_

* * *

><p>Ancient Breed, New Breed.<p>

Chapter 2. Going Home.

Renesme's P.O.V.

When I woke up again, I could smell food cooking down stairs and heard some small humming as well. I got up and stretched long and hard before going down stairs and followed the smell of food and the sound of Tatsu's humming since her scent was all over the place. I could wind up anywhere but my destination if I followed her scent throughout the place. When I got to the kitchen, I saw that Tatsu was in a different colored dress/robe. It was a type of dark purple and had flowers going ever whichway. Her sleeves were still long as was the dress/robe itself. Still couldn't see her feet but cause she was cooking, her hands were very much visable. The bottom of her dress/robe was once again, red. Her hair was up in a bun with two sticks holding it together.

'She dresses strangley.' I though to myself.

"Did you sleep will Renesme?" She asked though she did not turn around and her eyes remained on what she was doing.

"Yes I did thank you Tatsu."

"You're very welcome little onna."

She gestured to the table for me to sit. I studied it a little. It was as low to the ground as our coffee table in both my home and my other family's home. But there were big square cusions placed where chairs would have been. I went and sat at the head of the table and watched her move around the kitchen. She came over wtih a cup of steaming tea. The same tea from last night by the smell of it. I smiled and thanked her as she handed it to me and blew on the hot drink.

"I meant to ask last night Tatsu," I began shyly. "But what are you wearing exactly?"

She giggled and turned to me after a moment.

"This is called a kimono. It's what the Japanese used to wear all the time in the old days and some still do; for festivals, parties, or formal wear around their home. I am Japanese myself and find kimono's very comfortable to wear anytime of day." She explained then paused. "Would you like to try on a few?"

I smiled and nodded my head in excitement. 'I love dressing up.'

She laughed lightly. "Okay; after we eat and you hunt, I'll go through my old things and see what might fit you. Okay?"

"Okay!" I was extactic to dress in something as pretty as the kimono's Tatsu wears.

So like she promised, after our breakfast, whick consisted of rice, eggs, fish and our tea, she let me roam around the surrounding forest to hunt. I caught a brown rabbit then raced back to Tatsu's place. Excited to dress up in new foriegn clothing. When I found her in another room, she already had many small kimonos at my size out and ready.

The first one I tried on was all red but with white swirl and flower outlines on the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono; starting at my knees and all the way down. The sleeves covered all but my finger tips. I walked and twirled around in the kimono with giddyness. Tatsu just laughed at me but not in a bully way; just laughing at my childishness. So we spent hours trying on different kimonos and seeing which ones I liked and didn't like but I liked all of them. Tatsu said I could have them since she could no longer fit into them; obviously. We laughed and had fun; in just a short amount of time, she became another important person in my life.

For lunch, she made some sushi with some green tea this time with white rice and beef slices covered in a sweet tasting sauce. It was all very delicious and I told her so; she blushed lightly and thanked me before cleaning the table and got to cleaning them. I helped her out as well and told her about my family and the wolves. She seemed really fascinated by them; especially with Jacob and his pack. With her being the only shape-shifter on this island for who knows how long. I even showed her with my gift on what they all look like and all the fun times we all shared.

"Well Renesme, I think we can leave for your home tomorrow morning. How does that sound?"

I light up with excitment and began bouncing up and down. "That would be so wonderful! I miss my family so much," I gave a small gasp and look up at her. "My family will so interested in you and would love you! Especial Aunt Alice, Grandmother Esme and Grandfather Carlisle and I'm sure Grandfather Charlie will be very happy to meet the one who's been taking such good care of me. All of my family would be."

She laughed and got on her knees and looked me in the eyes. "Then I will gladely meet your family in person."

I hugged her tightly around the neck and I felt her hug me back. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

So she took me upstairs to pack my new kimonos and hair accessories as she packed hers as well. She told me that I had to get to bed early tonight since we had a very early morning to get to my home and she promised to show me what her other form was cause that was how we were to get home within the day. I eagerly agreed and went to bed after a good meal and a nice warm bath with sakura petals on the water with floral inscences burning. After, I slept soundly on, what Tatsu called, a Japanese sleeping cot. I dreamt of being home again and with my mother and father and Jacob and my family again.

I woke the next morning with much excitement and ran down stairs where I smelt the food cooking. She smiled at me when I sat at the table; practicly jumping in my seat. When we finished our breakfast, she told me to get my pack and meet her in the back. When I got there, she was standing there with her pack ready to go.

"So are we ready to go Tatsu?"

"Yes we are little onna. Just give me a moment."

I nodded my head and waited. She began to losen her kimono as her image and form began to change and blur. I watched in awe as she shifted and when she finished, I knew I was gonna have a crink in my neck later cause she was so tall when she finished. And very gorgouse too.

Are you ready to go home, little onna?

"How is it I can hear you in my head?"

Cause we share a strong bond little onna; not as strong as your bond with your Jacob; but strong nonetheless.

I nodded my head. When our packs were secure on her back, we took off at high speed and I loved it. It was just like running with my family and Jacob and others.

We'll arrive at your home later on tonight. And with the clouds hanging over Forks, WA, I'll be safe to go and not worry about being seen.

"That you will Tatsu."

And so, my journey home began; how ever short it may be, I was glad to have Tatsu with me.


	3. Chapter 3 Safe at Home

**AN: I wish to thank everyone that has stuck with me after an entire year has passed without an update. Thank you ILoveLilies247, MissKirstyn147, bombon, melissaeatsbabies, and UnperfectButLovingIt, and all my other followers! Your detication keeps my spirits high as well as my muse. And here is the third installment of Ancient Breed, New Breed! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ancient Breed, New Breed.<p>

Chapter 3. Safe at Home, Getting to Know Tatsu.

With The Cullens.

Bella was back at the Cullen residence with Esme while everyone else was scouting the country side for our missing daughter. She had been missing for almost 5 days now and they were all worrying where she was, how she was, if she hurt, most-likely scared, but all knew she would not be hungry or thirsty if she was able to hunt with no problems. And Alice couldn't see Renesme cause she can't see halflings or shape-shifters for that matter. So we had to rely on catching her scent anywhere and Edward hearing her thoughts anywhere.

Bella was slightly pacing by the window and all throughout the house where ever there was a window to look though in hopes of seeing her daughter coming her way.

"Bella, come sit and try and relax. We will find Renesme one way or another or she will find us. She's a strong girl; dispite her size and age."

Bella sighed and came and sat next to Esme a little reluctantly. "I just want her home again Esme. And I know she can take care of herself but that's to an extent."

Esme sighed then. "We know. That's why we are all doing what we can to find her and bring her home."

Bella said nothing more and just closed her eyes in thought. Then she heard some strange sound. It was a type of flapping but it was too heavy and there were no bats in Forks. Then she heard a sound that she knew oh so well and Esme heard both sounds as well. The two rushed to the back of the house and towards the baseball feild where they saw the rest of the family and the wolves come to as well. They all looked towards the sky and saw a creature they all knew to be well dead; a large and pure white dragon. It had, what looked like fins, running down its entire spine to its tail of what they could see. And the same fin like skin on its arms and legs but not as big. It had two large horns on its head that went into a spiral form. It had an eagle like face and snout with some scales on its face lifted up like frills almost. The Dragon was lean but muscular.

They watched as the large dragon landed in the middle of the field. But what grabbed all their attention was the child ridding on its back. And not just any child; it was their Renesme. She was safe and unharmed. The dragon walked over towards where Bella and Esme were. The two stiffened a bit as it grew near. When the dragon was only three yards away, it layed down and lowed its head a bit. Then Renesme jumped off its back and ran straight into her mothers arms.

Renesme's P.O.V.

If vampires could cry I knew my family would; especially my mother. But I cried happy tears to be back in her loving arms. I heard, rather than saw, as Tatsu got back up and walked a bit away from me and the my mom and grandmother as the rest of my family and the wolves came to greet me back home. When all was done, I left the comfort of my families arms and walked over to Tatsu. She lowered her head so it was leveled with mine. I wrapped my arms around her snout as much as I could then turned back to my family.

"This is Tatsu; she's been taking care of me for the last few days." I turned to Jacob. "She's also a shape-shifter; just like you and your friends Jacob."

I could see that they were all a bit shocked at that fact. I looked back up at Tatsu and saw that she had taken our packs off her back with her long tail and placed them next to me.

_I will be a moment dear onna; let me shift so to better speak with your family._

"Okay Tatsu."

I got into her pack and pulled out the same robe she wore before shifting and handed it to her. She grasped it in her mouth before turning to the right and heading for the cover of the trees cause of the many males here. I closed the pack back up and waited. She didn't take long to come back; she was tying up her robe as she walked out of the forest and back over to me. She smiled at me as she picked up her pack and I picked up mine. I took her hand and led her to my family.

Tatsu's P.O.V.

Renesme led me to her family before releasing my hand as we now stood about 2 feet from one another. She went to her mother and father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all in person. Renesme has told me a lot of good things about you all."

I said with a small bow of the head as was the Japense way of greeting others.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington Tatsu and thank you for watching over Renesme these last few days." Said a blond man and if memory served, he was Carlisle; the father of the Cullen children.

I smiled at him and everyone else. "Thank you and you are very quite welcome. It was no trouble at all watching over the little onna. I much enjoyed her company."

I could see them all smile at what I told them.

"Would you like to come to our home and relax? That way we can all be comfortable was we speak." The woman known as Esme spoke up.

I smiled. "I would like that very much."

Little Renesme smiled and jumped with joy. She got picked up by her mother and we all took off. I followed them to their home. Once we arrived at the house, I stared for a moment. It was beautiful. It was so open with its many open windows and looked quite cozy for all of them. Though I was sure that Renesme and her parents had their own little home not to far from here.

As I was getting ready to enter their home, the three wolves came out of the forest in human form and fully dressed. I smiled at them then continued inside where little Renesme jumped into my arms. I quickly caught her and laughed as she giggled. I walked into the living room where I saw the rest of the family, minus the wolves, all sat on the chairs and couches but Carlisle chose to stand by Esme and the same with Edward. He stood beside Bella. Carlisle motioned for me to sit next to the pixie-like vampire Alice with her mate, Jasper, on the other side of her. I took the seat gratfully and repositioned Renesme on my lap so she could look at the rest of her family.

When the wolves came in and found a seat some where, Carlisle cleared his throat lightly and looked at everyone then me.

"First of, we would like to get the introductions out of the way. My name is Carlisle Cullen; the head of the house."

"I'm Esme Cullen; Carlisle's wife. It's nice to meet you Tatsu."

And it went in that order for the next 2mins. But when the youngest wolf introduced himself, his tone was in a dream-like trance as was his eyes and he never took them off me; I knew what was going on for it had happened to me the minute I locked eyes with him in our animal forms when I had landed. We've imprinted and I was glad to finally have found my one.

When it came for my turn I gave a small smile.

"As the little one had already said earlier; my name is Tatsu Tsuki. And it is very nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too Tatsu," Esme said.

"Now on to other things," Carlisle said after a moment. "Where exactly did you find Renesme, Tatsu? We've searched the entire state and had you not arrived when you did, we would have gone out of state to begin looking."

His family and the wolves all nodded their heads in agreement to what he had said.

"Well the storm that has hit this side of the state was still going strong where I lived; which, to answer one of your two questions, is on one of the Hawaiian Islands," They all grew shocked at that. "To answer your other question, I found her being thrown around by the stormy sea about half way between the states and Alaska. Had I known where she lived, I would have brought her straight to you but she was unconscious when I retreived her from the ocean so I took her to my home on the island and had her get well before I took her home."

They were still stunned at the fact that I lived in Hawaii and their halfling was around the oceans of Alaska.

"How long was she out for?" Edward asked.

"Two in a half days. I watched over her while she slept till she woke. Making sure that she would be alright."

The next question came from the wolf, Jacob Black. "How many more Dragon-shifters are there left? Do you know Tatsu?"

I frowned at his question a little as a deep sadness entered my heart and reached my eyes.

"We are dieing out, Jacob. We stayed in clans as is the Japanese tradition to do so but we have become the hunted for centuries now. There are some left but not many. We've all taken to spreading out but keeping in contact with whatever clan you saw coming your way."

"And where is your family Tatsu?" Leah asked next.

I looked her dead in the eyes and said in a clear, calm voice. "Dead; along with the rest of our clan save for me cause I was hidden well out of sight."

They had sympathetic looks in their eyes; the entire Cullen family and all three wolves.

I shook my head. "I am over their deaths; it happened a long time ago."

Jasper cleared his throat a bit and looked at me as I turned to him. "Not meaning to sound rude or anything, Tatsu, but how old are right now?"

I smiled a little. "I am sixteen in a half. My birthday is May 25th."

My eyes began to drop a little and a small yawn made its way past my lips. I gave a small blush in embarrassment. "Excuse me."

Esme smiled. "Why don't you stay for a while Tatsu? You can us the spare bedroom upstairs for your stay."

"If its not to much trouble; I don't want to be an inconvience to any of you."

The Alice spoke up. "It's absolutely fine Tatsu; beside, little Nessie here is quite attatched to you."

I smiled; knowing this to be true for we had our own little bond together.

"Very well. Thank you everyone."

"It's not a problem," Emmett said with a grin. "You're pretty cool and I liked you the moment I saw you in the field."

I giggled at him. Alice stood to show me my room and I stood as well. I kissed Renesme's forehead and smiled at her.

"Sweet dreams little onna; we shall see each other in the morrow."

She nodded her head and gave me a hug and kiss goodnight before going over to her parents and sat on her fathers lap. I bid them all goodnight before following Alice up the stairs and down the hallway. I walked into the room and looked around. It was on okay room; nothing too special and the bed was a good size too. Twin sized if I was correct.

"Thank you Alice; have a goodnight."

"You too Tatsu."

She left after that and I got into my sleeping kimono before climbing into bed closing my eyes for sleep.

'Tomorrow will be an intersting day for sure.'


	4. Authors Note 2!

**Hello all my faithful and patient readers!**

**I would like to tell you all that this story, is going to be on a VERY, VERY, VERY long holding period as it is already. As I stated last AN my stories were deleted from my thumb drive before I could even save them to my new laptop about two years ago and so, whatever updates I had with this story and my other one, are completely and utterly, GONE!**

**And right now, there is no way I can even try and rewrite it all for the simple fact, my family is still suffering very much right now. I am the sole person in the house hold that is working right now. My mom can no longer work for medical reasons, my brother is looking for work but it is not looking good at all with no one calling him for interview or follow-ups. So, I have to deal with work, soon taxes as well, bills, rent, gas for my mothers car so she can drive me to and from my drop off point for work and other hospital needs that need to be done, help out with cash items in the grocery stores that can't be bough with SNAPS Food Stamps and over all necessities that need are needed between the three of us so you can understand that I am struggling at home and my free time is reading right now to help build up the ideas to write again and I am also working on ideas for others stories that have not been posted as of yet. **

**And at work, I'm only making Minimum wage so 7.25 an hour and paid every two (2) weeks. No holidays, sick, vacations, none of that just yet I have to wait till May to get those kinds of benefits and no health, life, or dental insurance whatsoever so I am dealing with a very bad tooth infection as well that will cost anywhere between 1500 to 2000 dollars JUST for a root canal and a crown on ONE FRAGGING TOOTH! **

**So there are my reasons as to why this story has not been touched for a short while and will more than likely either stay that way till I can get the mental strength to write this again or it will be deleted and redone to make it a bit better with more information on my part to make it a better story in the long run.**

**Thank you all for staying with me for this long and I am sorry I have not updated in a long while but you've read my reasons. I will be accepting any ideas you all may have to help move me along for the next chapter as I have lost all previous thoughts for it with the way things are here in WV so any form of help is greatly appreciated and those that do, though it is not much, will be mentioned the next time a chapter is posted for this story. **

**Thank you all again and have a wonderful day or night.**

**lunaXuchiha666, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**MAYJORLY IMPORTANT!**_

**Remember SOPA? Well, they're on it again! And there're way too few signs and it's only 5 days left! To make things even worse, you now have to create an account in order to sign the petition! If they win, it's bye-bye with FanFiction, DeviantArt, everything about fanfic, fanart!**

**AND! That makes it so that every single person that uses any type of copyrighted material on the Internet will get fined and will go to jail. And this isn't just for the US. It's for the ENTIRE WORLD. I'll paste the link on my profile. So please! Sign the petition, spread the word, re-post this, and tell your friends and everyone!**

**WE HAVE TO STOP THIS MADNESS ONCE AGAIN!**


End file.
